Kotori Itsuka
Kotori Itsuka is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. Kotori is one of the female main characters in the Date A Live series. She is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the airship. Later on, it is revealed that she is also a spirit at the end of Volume 3 "Kurumi Killer" and how she became one was briefly shown during Volume 4 "Itsuka Sister". Personality Kotori has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, her personality changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing: while wearing white ribbons she is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her big brother; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kotori with white ribbons is the one that can honestly say how she feels, which would mean that the Kotori with black ribbons is simply putting a strong front because the situation requires so. In her Spirit form, Kotori acts the same as her ribbons' current color indicates. But if she stays in her spirit form for too long, her third, "Spirit personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that battling strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. She is best described as a sadist when in this state. In all three cases, Kotori seems to have a 'S' side. Also, her deep feelings for Shido are always present, regardless of her current personality and help her remember who she truly is. No matter what the situation is, she will always be Shido's little sister. Appearance otori is a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors, called the twintail hairstyle. She also has an anime antenna hair that always sticks out on the top of her head. While wearing white ribbons, Kotori usually wears her school's signature white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. But when she wears black ribbons, her clothes, and her personality changes, as she tends to wear maid-like sleeve clothe, with a black skirt and stockings. In 'commander mode', Kotori wears black ribbons. To go along with her position as the commander of the Fraxinus, she wears a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. The most noticeable part of Kotori's appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 145 cm in the anime. In her "Spirit form," Kotori wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. In Date A Live 'Background:' be Added... 'Tohka Dead End:' be Added... 'Yoshino Puppet:' be Added... 'Kurumi Killer:' be Added... 'Itsuka Sister:' be Added... 'Yamai Tempest:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... 'Mukuro Planet:' be Added... Relationships --- Kotori's Relationships '' Abilities/Skills Kotori unleashing Camael.gif|Kotori unleashing KotoriItsuka(31).jpg|Kotori manifesting DAL Director's Cut014.gif|Kotori using to fight off Kurumi's clones DAL Director's Cut013.gif|Kotori using to rescue Shido from Kurumi DateALive-LightNovel--Volume4---Illustration2.jpg|Kotori using 's cannon mode, (Light Novel) DateALive-LightNovel--Volume9---Illustration3.jpg|Kotori manifesting her Limited Astral Dress '''Angel:' Camael Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor Cannon Mode: '''Megiddo Kotori Itsuka was born as a human. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress, '''Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel, ', comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. ' fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Gallery ---- ''Kotori's Image Gallery '' KotoriItsuka(33).gif DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 1.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 2.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 3.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 4.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 5.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 6.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 7.jpg DAL Date A Origami-chapter005 pg 8.jpg ShidoAndKotori(3).jpg ShidoAndKotori(6).jpg ShidoAndKotori(7).jpg ShidoAndKotori(11).png Trivia Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters